Welcome to Mordhaus
by Death metal Valkyrie
Summary: When Charles Ofdensen's daughter moves into Mordhaus things don't turn out exactly as he expected
1. Chapter 1

The band had began to notice that their manager was behaving differently, the usually cool, calm and collected Charles Ofdensen was clearly distracted. This continued for several days, much to the bands enjoyment; they would never question an opportunity to slack off.

Charles met with the band in the dinning room early one morning,much like he did everyday, usually to discuss the band's progress and any issues they may have. But not today. He wasn't sure if they had slept at all the night before, although today he didn't really care.

"Good morning all" he greeted them cheerfully "I have some important news"

"Whats? you going to starts doings your job?" Toki snapped, as he slammed his palms on the table, he had become restless with the bands current lack of productivity.

Charles only half listening glanced around the table, unsurprisingly no one was listening to him, they all sat silently nursing their hangovers. Nevertheless Charles continued to speak, knowing his announcement would soon grab their attention.

"We are going to be having a guest with us here at Mordhaus"

As expected everyone snapped to attention, ready with their complaints and objections.

"Oh God! What now? Another jack off coming to tell us how to do our job?" Nathan growled.

"Why do you do this?" Skwisgaar chimed in angrily "Can't you see's that we am's doing just fines?"

"No guys it's uh...It's my daughter." Charles replied quietly.

"Wait, what? Your daughter?" Murderface frowned.

"Hows cans you haves a daughter? You am's always here with no ladies to haves daughters withs!" Toki questioned, genuinely confused.

"Well Toki" Charles sighed "I did have a life before Dethklok, she's 23."

"Wow, Wow, dude, how old _are_ you?" Pickles asked.

Charles, who was already half way out of the room turned to Pickles and smirked.

"That's not important, she arrives tomorrow, I expect you to be on your best behaviour"

The next morning Charles sat anxiously in his office waiting for his daughter's arrival, it had been a long time since they'd seen each other, he always made a point of keeping his personal life private and remaining as professional as possible but that didn't mean he didn't miss his family. He sat in silence for what seemed like hours wondering just how or even if he could he take on the role of 'Dad' again. His train of thought was suddenly disturbed by a loud knock at the door, his heart jumped with a mix of nerves and excitement as he stood up and braced himself.

"Come in" He said slowly and stared at the door.

The door burst open and a short dark haired girl came bouncing into the room full of confidence, as soon as Charles laid eyes on the girl his heart melted and all of his anxiety disappeared. The two embraced before a word was said. The reunion was heart warming even if it was due to such awful circumstances.

"It's good to see you again Sam" Charles said as he broke the embrace

"Yeah! You too...dad" She smiled up at him and noticed his furrowed brow

"Uh what is that?" He said as he gestured to the small silver ring the girl wore through the middle of her nose "I didn't agree to any...piercings"

Sam giggled at his new found parental instinct "We haven't had a chance to discuss these things lately, have we?"

"Ah, yes...I suppose not" he replied, now feeling slightly uncomfortable "well... ahem...you must have a lot of questions regarding why you've been brought here, but I want you to get settled first. I'll have a klokateer show you to your room, then you should introduce yourself to the boys."

Charles sat back down at his desk, Sam nodded and left the office,although she was a little puzzled by what she just heard. "Who are 'the boys'"she wondered as well as being little disappointed at her fathers lack of enthusiasm but she expected nothing less he had never been particularly affectionate and she didn't want to distract him from his work any more than she had to.

The masked figure lead the young woman along the vast corridors of Mordhaus, even this early in the morning the place seemed dark and creepy...exactly how Sam liked it. The klokateer stopped abruptly and pointed towards a small door that was barely visible through the shadows. Sam opened it to reveal a small but surprisingly well lit bare room she noticed a single one of her suitcases placed at the foot of the bed. She turned to the klokateer with a look of confusion.

"This is where you'll sleep until we finish moving your things to your permanent room"The masked man stated in an official sounding voice

"Oh.." Sam turned back to face the door, but before she could finish speaking the man was gone

"nobody's very welcoming in this place" she thought to herself as she lay down on the bed, never the less, she somehow felt comfortable in her new home, comfortable and safe. She stared up at the ceiling and before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.

The unmistakeable racket that is death metal boomed through the halls of Mordhaus. Sam jerked awake hearing something she was very familiar with. Dethklok. She knew next to nothing about her father but she certainly didn't expect him to be a Dethklok fan.

It was past noon, Sam got up and hurried out of her new room remembering she had yet to meet her new housemates. The music that had woken her had long since stopped by the time she found her way to the main room, she stopped outside the massive wooden door which was slightly ajar, after a bit of hesitation she took a deep breath and stepped into the main room. Instantly a horrible silence swept the room like a plague, the five men who were occupying the room turned and stared at her, she quickly glanced around the room and forced and awkward toothy smile for them, then suddenly she dropped her false grin and her eyes grew wide as she realised where she was and who these people were.

"Feeling a little..eh..starstruck there?" The redheaded man chuckled as he noticed the girl's expression

Could she really be standing in front of the almighty Dethklok?

Realising she hadn't spoken for several seconds, she snapped out of her daze and replied to the drummer.

"Uh..no I just..." She started, slightly embarrassed "What are you guys doing here?"

"We lives here you dumbs dildo!" Skwisgaar said angrily as he stepped out of the hot tub, "What am's _you_ doings in here? This not the fan days, get out...out!"

Sam edged backwards as the dripping wet guitarist came closer and towered over her, she didn't appreciate being spoken to like this, so she scowled up at him and calmly pushed past.

"Well I live here too" She smiled sarcastically at him and took a seat next to Pickles, whom she was originally speaking to. "I'm Sam"

"pfft! Sam? You haves boys name pfft!" Swkisgaar grumbled as he left the room, clearly unhappy about being ignored

"Oh yeah, Ofdensen said something about you coming here or something, just...don't touch my stuff or nothing" Nathan said bluntly peering over the top of his laptop

Sam was not pleased with her welcome to Mordhaus so far.

"You don't have guests here very often do you" She muttered under her breath

"Never minds thems" A friendly voice exclaimed "They am's just in crappy moods"

"Thanks ..uh..Toki"

It was an honer to be sitting in the same room as one of her favourite bands, although she didn't want to act like a sixteen year old fangirl, it felt strange using their names.

"Yeah, never mind them! We're glad ta have ya here!" Pickles said as he put an arm over her shoulder

There was a strong smell of alcohol on his breath, remembering it was only mid-afternoon Sam rolled her eyes and smiled at the tipsy redhead. Just then the large doors swung open to reveal another masked employee standing outside the room.

"Miss Ofdensen?"

Sam cringed at the use of her surname

"Your father would like to see you in his office, please follow me"

She said goodbye to the boys and made her way to Charles' office. When she arrived, her father was was as official and uptight as always but she greeted him with a warm smile, she was always happy to see her dad and she knew he felt the same even if it wasn't entirely obvious.

"So..Dethklok?" Sam questioned, sitting down at the desk

"I'm their manager" Charles sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was for your own safety"

"My safety?"

"Yes, as you may or may not know, Dethklok are world's greatest cultural force, so as a result they have a lot of fans like yourself, and they also have a lot of enemies."

Sam listened intently, she knew by the tone of his voice that this was serious.

"There is one group of enemies in particular, they call themselves 'the revengancers', we don't need to get into who they are right now but basically they want me and the band...dead"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"They recently found out about you, I have it in good knowledge that they have been planning to kidnap or kill you, a typical ploy to get to me" Noticing the worried expression on his daughter's face he added "Now that you're here you have nothing to worry about, Mordhaus has top of the range twenty-four hour security." and he forced an almost comforting smile.

"So people want to kill me, because of a band?" Her face was drained of colour

"I'm afraid so"

"Wow...Do you mind if I..." Sam pointed at the door

"Oh. Yes of course, I understand this must be a lot to take in, I'll be sure to keep you updated with the situation"

Sam got up and silently left the office, as she was closing the door behind her she heard her father call her name, she poked her head round the door and looked at him.

"Please try to relax" his expression softened "I want you to enjoy your stay with us, spend some time with the boys, I'm sure they'll take your mind of things" He smiled again, this time it was warm and genuine.

"I will Dad" she smiled back and gently closed the office door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to say this in the first chapter, but forgot, so I'll say it now. This is the first time I've written anything, so reviews would be much appreciated, if it sucks please tell me why :)**

**As you may have guessed by now the 'main' character is my OC Sam Ofdensen, I'll try my best not to OOC anyone but I'm not going to bother writing Murderface's lisp, because that's just a hassle! **

**Rated M for language mostly.**

**Enjoy!**

Sam wandered the corridors of Mordhaus alone for a while, trying to gather her thoughts. It's not everyday you move in with the most famous band in the world _and _find out that you're being hunted down by crazed madmen.

She came to a large window at the end of one of the halls, looking down she could see the yard wolves, some sleeping and some chewing on grotesque remnants of...something or even someone. Just last week she was alone in her crappy city apartment, struggling to pay the rent, struggling to get anywhere in life, now look where she was, she felt like she was on top of the world. She began to giggle, it quickly grew louder and louder, before she knew it she was laughing hysterically her mirthful cries echoing down the lonely corridors.

Meanwhile back in Charles' office the band were also being reunited with something they hadn't seen for a while. Work.

In the midst of the manager's boring speech, Nathan was becoming more and more distracted

"Hey, guys there's someone at the door!"

"What are you talking about?" Charles sighed, irritated by the interruption

"Listen!"

Everyone turned to the door, and the sound could be heard clearly, There was scratching coming from the outside.

Murderface got up from the meeting table to examine. He pulled the door open quickly and squealed in disgust as a small furry shape darted past him into the room

"Eughh! What the hell is that thing doing in here!"

"Whats is its?" Skwisgaar asked, standing up to get a better look

"It's a cat!" Nathan replied as he picked up the black and white animal "Don't you like cats Murderface?"

"No!" The bassist replied with a disgusted look on his face "Horrible creature! Get rid of it!"

"Maybes it was a gifts from ours fans, they am's always givings us strange things" Toki yelled excitedly.

Charles interjected "I think it's Sam's Cat"

"No" Nathan glared at him

"No what Nathan?"

"He's mine"

"I really think its -"

Nathan quickly interrupted "He's called...uh...scratches"

"How inventive" Charles said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

Nathan, still clutching the newly named cat turned and stormed out of the room.

"Yay! We keeps him!" Toki cheered

Charles closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a gesture the band were all too familiar with, he regained his composure and continued the meeting.

After Sam's hysterics on the upper floor of Mordhaus she was feeling much better, she retuned to the main room to find Nathan sitting alone cooing over a small furry animal, in comparison to Nathan's massive frame the cat looked tiny, the sight was truly comical. Sam stifled a giggle and called out to the cat

"Gollum!"

"No I'm Nathan" he replied casually

She had always heard that Nathan Explosion was dim witted but she never expected it to be that bad, she scrunched up her face but decided not to call him on it.

"I meant the cat"

"Oh..yeah it's mine"

Sam opened her mouth to protest but decided it would be futile, she was living here anyway it didn't matter who _owned _the cat, besides she thought his soft spot for kitties was just adorable.

Nathan looked up as he heard a giggle and for the first time he paid attention to her appearance. Her long black hair perfectly framed her pale white face, and thick black eye liner highlighted piercing blue eyes she wore a plain black tank top, a red tartan skirt and large chunky boots. Sam blushed slightly as she noticed the singer staring at her

"You look...brutal" he muttered still staring

"Oh, uh thanks"

"I just mean since you're Ofdensen's daughter, I figured you'd be like some regular boring jack off"

She sat down next to him and began petting the cat.

"My dad and I aren't very alike" She began to stare off into space "I can't believe I'm sitting next to Nathan Explosion" she said absent mindedly.

For a second, a slight smile crossed Nathan's face but he quickly withdrew it, that shit wasn't metal

The pair sat in the main room for several hours, they found that they had very much in common, before long they were talking like old friends.

Several days passed and Dethklok grew rather fond of their new guest. Early one morning Pickles went bursting into the tiny guest room where Sam had been housed since she arrived. On this particular morning, Sam had awoken earlier than usual much to her annoyance, in the middle of getting dressed she got distracted by her ipod and this concluded in her prancing topless around the tiny room with her music blaring, oblivious to everything around her.

"Hey Sam I-" Pickles stopped mid sentence shocked by what he saw in the room, he stood in the doorway dumbstruck.

When she noticed him standing there her face flushed and she cried out, grabbing the sheets from her bed to cover her naked torso.

"Pickles what the fuck are you doing! Get out!"

"Argh! I...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shouted in reply covering his face and stumbling backwards out of the door.

The embarrassment she felt was unbelievable, but wanting to put the incident behind her as quickly as possible she finished getting dressed and called Pickles back into the room.

"Okay come in!" The door opened slowly "It's called knocking douche bag!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so used to-"

"What did you want?" She changed the subject.

"Oh! I have something ta show you! Come with me!"

Pickles grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room, she felt her cheeks burning again but tried her best to hide it. He took her to the top floor of Mordhaus and to the corridor leading to the band members rooms.

"Uh what are we doing here?" She had never been in this part of Mordhaus before

He didn't reply, instead he continued to walk briskly down the massive corridor, her mind began to wander as she wonder where she was being taken before she knew it her stupid 'fangirl' crush got the better of her, she felt the butterflies in her stomach again as she enjoyed the touch of the redheaded drummer. It was childish but she didn't care. The pair got to the end of the corridor and pickles gestured for her to enter the room in front of them. Curiously she opened the door and stepped inside. The room was completely new to her but she recognised it's contents.

"This is all my stuff!" She turned to pickles.

"Yep! This is your room!" He grinned at her

"Really!" she squealed "It's amazing!"

She darted over to the large four poster bed in the middle of the room, she jumped onto it and indulged herself in the cool silk crimson sheets.

Felling slightly awkward now pickles shuffled on the spot looking at his shoes

"You've got a mini bar too" he mumbled and glanced up at her lying spread out on the bed

"Come sit with me pickles?"

He walked over and perched himself on the edge of the bed, What the fuck was wrong with him? He was never like this around women, and yet all he could do was stand around like a fool.

Sam grabbed his shoulders and pulled him backwards so he was lying next to her. The scent of her hair wafted past him, it smelled sweet and reminded him of coconuts then he realised his heart was beating fast, he could feel it in his ears and his palms became sweaty. He felt both euphoric and jittery it was like the best high he'd ever experienced but he didn't understand why this was happening to him.

He decided he had to break the silence.

"So..uh... ya like it then Sam?"

"hmm?" she replied dreamily "Oh yeah, I love y- ….IT! I love IT!" She felt her heart stop in her chest. What was she playing at? Why did she say that? She silently cursed herself using every variation of the word "idiot" that she knew and prayed that he hadn't noticed. Thankfully though he seemed to be pretty distracted and continued the conversation normally.

"I noticed you have a violin, I'd..uh like ta hear you play some time"

Just then the door opened and Toki walked in.

"Does nobody in this house knock?" Sam said jokingly but still managing to make the already very tense drummer feel even worse as he remembered their encounter not too long ago.

"Aww! Looks at yous two!" Toki yelled noticing the pair lying together.

They both immediately sat upright and both tried to avoid eye contact with each other.

"What am's goings on?" Toki squinted at them

"What? Nothing! Nothing!...Why would you say that?" Pickles replied quickly

"Did you want something Toki?" Sam interrupted, just like she did before with Pickles, she didn't like to linger in awkward situations, or any situation for that matter her blunt nature was definitely something she got from her father.

"I justs wanted to see's your room!" He said innocently as he wandered around Sam's room picking up random trinkets. "Oh and breakfasts am's ready!"

"Sweet!" Pickles turned to Sam "We'd better get down there before Nat'en an Murderface do! Dem two idiots won't wait an there'll be nutin' left! Pfft and murderface wonders why he's so fat!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys, I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker.**

**Again reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**There will be a bit of smut in the next chapter but nothing too graphic. Just a heads up. For now here's a nice cliffhanger!**

**Enjoy!**

After a less than satisfying breakfast which was practically wrestled off of Nathan and Murderface like a load of pack animals over a rotting carcass, Pickles the drummer returned to his room alone, apparently unheeding the constant reminder that there was to be a recording session very soon. Pickles was tense, very tense as well as unbelievably confused, he could still feel the butterflies in his stomach which made digesting his unhealthy breakfast rather uncomfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this or even if he'd _ever_ felt like this before. After pacing up and down his room for a while, as if hoping for some kind of divine guidance he decided to do what he always did when he became uncomfortable. Laying flat on the floor he reached under his bed, felt around for a bit and retrieved the large bottle of vodka he had been storing under there.

The fresh bottle opened with a click. As he lifted the bottle to his lips the bitter stench of the clear liquid filled his nostrils, he felt it's warmth travel down the back of his throat. The drummer took a large gulp and enjoyed the sting of it flowing into his stomach, he glanced at the clock on the table beside him, '11:36' the glowing red numbers reminded him, he could feel it mocking him, jeering at his borderline alcoholism, Pickles swiped at it, knocking it to the ground then swiftly returned to drinking, knowing that it would soon perk him up. Three quarters of the way through the bottle Pickles vaguely remembered that he had somewhere to be , feeling light-headed from the alcohol he casually strolled down to join the rest of the band in the recording room.

"Where the fuck have you been you ass?" Nathan growled as Pickles entered the room

His reply was merely a shrug as he took a seat.

"We're like an hour behind because of you!" Murderface spat, elbowing Pickles who was sat beside him

"Sorry guys, I...ah forgot" Pickles laughed, rubbing his now very painful ribs

The band, infuriated at this comment all began yelling at pickles, their ranting was so chaotic no one could really be heard. Dick Nubbler swivelled around in his chair and attempted to stop the argument but ended up making it worse.

Outside the recording studio Sam stood listening to the rabble coming from inside, she slipped in unnoticed

"GUYS!" she shouted over the top of everybody. Startled by her presence they stopped screaming at each other. "Do you mind if I come watch?"

"Actually we don't really let people in here" Nubbler answered as he turned back round to face the equipment

"Whats? No's shes just wants to hears me play obviously! Shes can stays" Skwisgaar said proudly

Sam raised her eyebrows at his assumption, but didn't say anything, after all she did want to stay.

With Sam in the room the band seemed far more motivated and quickly forgot their argument. After recording several songs the flow of work came to an end and the band started to mess around.

"Oh heys! Sam! I's saws a violin in's your room! Toki said through a mouthful of French toast, "You shoulds play somethings for us!"

"Nah I can't do that" she replied nervously "Besides it's all the way up stairs"

Nathan called for a klokateer and sent him to get the violin, before she knew it Sam was standing in front of them holding her trusty violin, She closed her eyes and slowly began to play, as she relaxed her playing got faster and faster.

"Hey not bad!" Nathan said "Try playing our song 'Dethharmonic'"

Sam played through the song as Nathan sat deep in thought.

"I like it" he eventually announced "You should like, play a show with us or something"

"uhh, we'd have to ask Charles about that first" Murderface pointed out "You know what he's like"

"Ask me what?" Charles asked as he came in to check up on the band

"Sams is playings violin for us at ours next show!" Toki cried out

"I don't think that's a good idea boys"

"Uhh...yes..yes...it is" Nathan argued.

"No Nathan" Charles said firmly.

"Come on, don't be a dick be a dude! Murderface whined.

"All right, I'll think about it"

"Ahhh! That's a yes!" Pickles grinned .

Charles knew it was pointless to argue with them when they had made up their minds, he glanced around and was pleasantly surprised with the progress they had made.

"This calls for a celebration" Nathan decided he turned to the klokateer who had previously brought the violin "You! Bring us some booze!"

"Way ahead of ya Nat'en" Pickles said reaching under the chair he was sitting on, when he sat back up he was holding two bottles of liquor.

"Nice one Pickles! Sam shouted as threw herself onto the chair next to him and took one of the bottles.

Drinks were poured for everyone and soon Murderface began trying to coax their manager into joining them

"In all the years we've known each other you've never had drink with us! What gives?"

"Nothing, I'm not interested" Charles replied

"Come on!" Murderface continued

"William just forget it" Sam interjected anxiously

Sick of being pestered Charles turned to leave the studio, "Listen you lot,if you're not working get out here, go into the main room" He snapped at them slamming the door as he left It wasn't often the band saw their manager as irritated as he was now.

"What's his problem?" Murderface asked and everyone turned to Sam

"It...It's nothing" she replied looking down into her glass

"Comes on, you's can tells us" Skwisgaar pushed for answers

Sam looked up at them an sighed

"When I was young, like really young..." She started, feeling uncomfortable with everyone looking at her but they were genuinely very interested.

"My dad was...really violent, he drank a lot. Now I don't remember too much cause' I was so young." Her voice was shaky but she continued "He had real problems, my mother left because of it, I don't know where she is now, I actually think she's dead. After she left my dad started to get over his problems and he kind of indulged himself in his work, I don't know anything about that though, he was really secretive, but yeah, that's why he doesn't drink any more okay"

Sam picked up a bottle of vodka and swallowed a large mouthful as the band sat in silence, shocked by what they were just told. None of the had really thought about his life before Dethklok but that certainly wasn't what they would have imagined.

"Well that's...Depressing" Nathan broke the silence "Come on we'll go to the main room and drink it off"

They all agreed and followed out of the studio. Pickles lingered behind the group for a bit and in the corridor he pulled Toki aside and confided in him, Pickles told him about the unusual feeling he had earlier that morning. All Toki could do in response was giggle.

"Oh great, thanks Toki" Pickles said sarcastically "I thought you of all people might help, ya douche bag"

"I'ms not laughings at you Pickle" Toki answered once he stopped giggling "It am's just funny thats you don'ts know"

"Know what?"

"Yous likes her, no big deal"

"What? No. Dude that's totally lame" Pickles replied defensively "And besides, she's much younger and Ofdensen and..." His voice trailed off

Toki just shrugged and continued into the main room, leaving Pickles standing alone.

"No way" he said to himself, shook the thought off and hurried to join the festivities.

The first thing he saw when he stepped in the room was Sam and Nathan carrying on in the hot tub, he couldn't help but feel a flicker of jealousy, obviously he hadn't drank enough yet.

"PICKLES!" Sam shouted out to greet him and tossed him a bottle of beer. She was clearly rather intoxicated already. Pickles sat at the edge of the water and began drinking quickly.

As time went on, the drinking didn't cease, by early evening all six of them were spectacularly drunk.

Sam eventually retreated into the kitchen, needing a break from the drunken stupidity. As she stood against a cabinet trying to reach a bag of chips from the shelf in front of her, she heard heavy uneven footsteps behind her but the alcohol made her strangely determined to reach the food so she took no notice until suddenly she felt hands grab her waist then she spun around as quick as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys, won't happen again! As promise here is chapter 4! Let me know what you think.**

Sam looked up at the massive figure towering over her. Before she could question what he was doing Nathan lightly tugged the back of her hair and pulled her into a long forceful kiss. Sam's first reaction was to pull away from him but as he ran his hands down her back and brought them back down to rest on her slender hips she couldn't help but indulge in it. He pulled her hair again, this time forcing her head back, deepening the kiss. She couldn't help herself, before she knew it her hands were on his waist and her fingertips were playing along the waistband of his jeans, as she slid her fingers slightly under the denim, the dark haired singer broke the kiss and pulled her body closer to his. With her lower hip now pressed firmly against his erection, she looked up at him and smirked. Even though her judgement was hazy from the alcohol, she knew where this was going.

"Comewith me" He said softly, his deep gravelly voice was strangely seductive when she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Nathan turned away and started down the hallway and towards the stairwell. Sam followed with a slight stagger which slowed her down considerably.

"Nathan!" she called through the darkness

"Shh!" he demanded growing impatient.

When they got to the stairs, the singer lifted Sam over his shoulder uncomfortably and carried her the rest of the way

"You were taking too long" came his slurred explanation.

They reached Nathan's room quickly but still not quickly enough for the singer. The room was deathly cold like a morgue, under furnished and poorly lit, more like a dungeon than a bedroom. Sam went and lay down on the massive bed, she put her hands behind her head in a relaxing position almost forgetting what was going on, she was quickly startled back to realisation when she felt Nathan run his hand up her inner thigh and under the fabric of her skirt. Sam squirmed from his touch, a naughty smile spreading across her face as she sat up, lifting her mouth to his, she passionately kissed him, her tongue darting playfully along his lips as he pulled his shirt free and tossed it to one side. Nathan perched on the edge of the bed he reached for the clutter of beer bottles at the foot of the bed, Sam became irritated at his lack of attention and so got up to stand in front of him, she ran her fingers along his collarbone before climbing into his lap as he took large swigs from the green glass bottle, she took the bottle out of his hand and kissed him again, Nathan grabbed the bottom of her shirt and forcefully pulled it over her head before lifting her again and tossing her back onto the bed then laying down beside her, He ran a finger lightly down her stomach and just under the fabric of her skirt making her squirm again.

"Sensitive are we?" Nathan purred as he sat up and slowly pulled the red skirt down her pale slender legs and threw it aside.

Meanwhile, in the main room, Pickles was determined to continue the party even though everyone else had given up long ago, he staggered along the empty corridors singing incoherently to himself about 'rock n' roll French fries' and stopping every few steps to force the contents of his stomach to stay put. Stopping at a window Pickles pressed his forehead against the cold glass and stared out at the dusty courtyard. The moonlight spread over the unkempt land like a heavy mist and although most of the land was illuminated the highly intoxicated drummer failed to notice the all too conspicuous movement at the edge of the Mordhaus grounds. Pickles snapped out his daydream when he was suddenly struck with a seemingly good idea, Nathan will still be up! So, with his judgement as impaired as his vision he set off towards the bedrooms.

On arriving at Nathan's bedroom, Pickles didn't hesitate and proceeded to barge through the door, in his usual fashion

"Hey! Nathan! Guess who." Pickles grinned, but the smile was quickly wiped from his face as the cold air swept around him sending a chill down his spine, the icy fingertips of the stagnant air ensnared him in a vice like grip forcing him harshly out of his drunken stupor. Staring unwillingly at the two figures atop the massive bed Pickles was overcome with an unexplainable rage.

"Pickles what the fuck?" Nathan roared pulling the sheets over himself but without losing his rhythm "Get out!"

Pickles turned on his heel, slammed the door and stormed back down the corridor. Seething with anger the drummer entered his own room, he reached for the mound of empty bottles he had lying around and began throwing them one by one at the walls sending shards of glass through the air like jagged snowflakes. Pickles couldn't explain his anger nor could he help it so once the smashing of glass failed to quell his rage the furniture and the rest of his belongings were open to attack, he was angry, confused and drunk and he would be damned if he couldn't take it out on something.

Charles Ofdensen was very used to Dethklok's nights in, the noise, the breakages and the drunken debauchery but tonight was different, tonight his daughter was involved and Charles could not have been more on edge so he made a point of staying awake until every one of the band members had passed out just in case. The manager sat in the lower level of Mordhaus looking as pristine as always silently staring at the countless buttons and lights on the control panels in front of him the room buzzed with activity Klokateers hurried back and forth while others sat at in front of monitors surveying every part of the massive building. Around 3am the overworked security experts were relieved of duty and another wave of devoted workers quickly replaced them, but not Charles he was unrelenting and failed to show any sign of fatigue, he glanced up at the huge screen showing a detailed diagram of Mordhaus and suddenly his stomach sank with a feeling of dread.

"You there!" he gestured to a passing Klokateer "What's the current status?"

"Everything's normal sir" the worker replied

"I see" Charles turned to the Klokateer sat beside him, the second in command "Have someone do a quick head count of the boys"

"But sir there's no need" the puzzled klokateer replied

"I said do it!" Charles snapped impatiently, he didn't need to be questioned at a time like this, "I have a bad feeling"

"Yes, sorry sir"

Back upstairs Nathan, after finishing the deed, waddled into his en suite bathroom clad only in a small sheet wrapped messily around his waist while muttering how he was sorry about Pickles' intrusion. The bright light of the bathroom burned his eyes but nevertheless he stared at his reflection in the mirror with a cocky smile on his face, thinking about what just happened. After splashing some cold water on his face his head began to pound, his hangover was creeping up on him already, this was his cue to go to sleep. On returning to his room he was met by a klokateer.

"There you are Mr Explosion" The klokateer greeted him "You wouldn't be able to tell me where Miss Ofdensen is would you?"

"What? Who? Get out of here" Nathan replied groggily

"Miss Offdensen sir, your guest Samantha" the worker replied calmly, used to the band's lack of cooperation.

"Sam?" Nathan shrugged and pointed to his bed

"There's no one there sir"

"Then I don't know" Nathan said calmly, squeezing his stinging eyes. "Now get out of here and let me sleep!"

The klokateers who were sent to check on the band swiftly returned to the control room after a thorough sweep of the building, Charles was waiting impatiently for them at the elevator doors.

"Sir, we've checked the entire building" the highest ranking employee stepped forward

"And?" Charles pressed for answers

"The band have been located and brought back to their rooms, but..." he hesitated and swallowed hard "Sir, there's no sign of your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

"I want this place locked down no one in, no one out. You there!" Charles gestured to a klokateer beside him "Bring the boys down here immediately"

Charles swept around the busy room giving out orders calmly and precisely before sitting back at his control panel, taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, and adjusting tie. The remaining klokateers were taken aback by his absence of emotion although none of them dared say anything, they merely watched in sheer astonishment unaware that Charles Offdensen had never been more anxious, more afraid or more angry in his life.

The Klokateers poured silently through the dark corridors of Mordhaus, everyone of them entirely focused and determined, the way they worked perfectly in sync with each other proved that they truly were an elite force. The group soon dispersed in order to carry out their assigned tasks, the group in charge of rounding up the band members was lead by a tall, lanky klokateer whom, only several days ago, was promoted to the commando squad from the not so glamorous 'de-corpsing and de-limbing the stage' team. This was his fist serious job and he was a frightened as he was proud. Making sure to follow the correct protocols the young klokateer lead his team in and out of the many rooms collecting band members as they went. As much as Dethklok didn't like being told what to do, they had learned that it was in there best interest to let the commandos do their job so the team were met with little resistance. Things were going so smoothly the young leader couldn't help but grin under his heavy black hood, but he soon found out his smiles were premature. Commotion could be heard coming from Pickles' room, thuds,crashes and muffled shouts caused the klokateers to burst through the door with their weapons drawn, there was a flurry of their own battle axes and pickles' broken glass as the team were met only by the drummer who in his drunken rage found the intrusion less than desirable and charged directly at them before being quickly tackled to the ground.

"Calms down Pickle" Toki whispered though the darkeness

"Yeah, shut up or you'll get us all killed asshole" Nathan joined in

Pickles was filled with hatred he glared up at Nathan. While he found his feet the klokateers explained the circumstance to Pickles, "Oh shit" came his reply and before his better judgement could take hold Pickles bolted off down the corridor wearing only a pair of questionably stained briefs.

This was his chance, he was going to save the day, or so the alcohol made him believe. Pickles ran and ran without knowing what to do or where to go, he just needed to do _something_. Before long he stopped to catch his breath, hunched over and panting he suddenly heard a faint sound coming from just around the corner. A voice. Pickles stood up and quietly moved closer, he could hear someone swearing frantically under their breath, cautiously he peered round the corner to see two figures, one hooded and tampering with the heavy shutter that covered the window, the other slumped against the wall opposite. After watching for several seconds Pickles decided to take action. Before he could think it through his legs were carrying him down the corridor, his lungs filled with the most fierce battle cry he could muster heart pounding in his chest the drummer lunged at the hooded figure and then without warning he was on the floor. The thick red carpet felt almost welcoming on his skin and there was an unusual but not unpleasant warmth spreading through his head, he craned his neck upwards to see why he was now horizontal, but blood poured down his face and stung his eyes his surroundings were escaping him, now he heard voices again, familiar ones this time and footsteps, someone was shouting his name it was distant and hazy, everything was but it made him smile, he was blissful down here on the floor staring at the boots of the klokateers who had now formed a barrier around him as they wavered in and out of focus, Pickles fell deeper and deeper into the pool of his own subconscious, his body grew lighter, sounds became duller, as he struggled to keep his eyes open everything grew darker, when he blinked it felt like his eyes closed for an eternity when they opened again the world around him was darker still, time was standing still and with reality just out of his grasp, Pickles gave up the fight and let his eyes close euphoria washed over him and then. There was nothing.

People had been talking for a while now, but it hadn't really registered until now. Faint sounds penetrated the darkness in his head and slowly brought him back to life. It felt like it had been days since he last heard anyone talk but surely somebody must have said something in all that time. The voices grew louder and clearer and slowly Pickles felt his body again and was in control, he slowly opened his eyes and let the sharp clinical light of the hospital wing flood into his pupils, it burned but it was nothing compared to the searing pain in his head, it felt like a knife turning in his skull.

"Look, he's waking up!" Murderface called out causing the rest of the band to crowd around Pickles

"W-Whats going on?" Pickles asked groggily as the silhouettes around him came into focus

"You gots hit over the head and they bring you here" Skwisgaar shrugged

"But why?" Pickles asked feeling the bandage tied tightly around his head, it itched but the pain was to severe to do anything about it

"Charles told us-" Nathan began to explain but Pickles quickly interjected

"I wasn't asking you, douchebag"

Noticing the tension Toki decided it was his turn to speak.

"Pickle, Nathans has something to say to you, we has been talkings" and he smiled down to Pickles "Nathans?"

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry for not being sorry about whatever shit I did to you while you were annoying and I was drunk. That is all" Nathan explained nonchalantly without really looking at Pickles "But i'm glad you're not like dead and stuff"

And with that Pickles' anger was back "Y'know what? Fuck you! Just fuck you!" he screamed, throwing himself out of bed like a child throwing a tantrum, he felt tired, sore and violently ill but he suppressed that as best he could for now in order to not lose face "I'm going to see Charles, fuck you all" he repeated and strutted out of the room as best he could.


End file.
